Elevator systems have proven useful for carrying passengers between different levels in buildings. Some elevator systems are traction-based and rely upon traction between a traction sheave and a roping arrangement for moving the elevator car. Other elevator systems are hydraulic and utilize a hydraulic fluid for expanding a cylinder to cause upward movement of the elevator car. Releasing the fluid from the cylinder allows the elevator car to descend.
There has been a relatively large amount of activity in the industry for developing and implementing traction-based elevator systems without a machine room Eliminating a machine room from an elevator system provides savings in terms of the amount of building space required by the system. There has been less activity with regard to providing a machine roomless hydraulic elevator system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,371,005; 6,378,660; and 6,499,567 show arrangements that allow for eliminating a machine room in a hydraulic elevator system. One challenge associated with a machine roomless hydraulic elevator system is providing the ability to address maintenance and repair issues that may arise over time.